BEFORE
by BarrelRacer13
Summary: Zim was once in prison, after destoring Irk, and killing countless Irkens. but he didnt mean it. now he's being locked up and needs to excape as fast as possible to keep himself from being killed. will he make it, or die trying?
1. Chapter 1

_**BEFORE**_

_**THIS IS THE BACK ROUND OF MY STORY, A LIFE OF LIES. IT'S GOING TO EXPLAIN ZIMS LIFE BEFORE EARTH.**_

………………………………………………………………

**It was dark. Zim huddled in fear. Fear of what the Tallests might do to him. Although he still wasn't sure of what he actually did, he was being punished. Red came in, he blood colored eyes glittering in the darkness, with Purple standing next to him. "We've decided what we're going to do with you, Zim. You will be deactavated." Red growled. **_**No! I don't want to die yet! I don't even know what I did wrong! And I didn't get to say good bye to Ileen!**_** He thought, fighting back the fear that threatened to overtake him. "Come." Purple hissed, becoming Zim with his clawed hand. Zim got up and followed, knowing if he tried to run, he would be publicly deactavated, which would just be embarrassing; having the whole Irken race hear you scream with pain, and cry like some deranged smeet. Wires came out of the wall once they entered a small room, and connected to his PAK. He waited to feel the pain that would end his life. Nothing came. Then there was a huge flash and a shock pulsed through his body. "Ahhh!" he heard Purple screamed as the light shone into his sensitive eyes. Purple's eyes were much weaker then Red's and Zim's. "Arrest him!" Zim heard Red yell, and knew he was talking about him. He didn't struggle when a few soldiers dragged him away. The next thing he knew, he was laying on a hard, cold, concrete floor. He had bruises and burns and a raging head ach. It took him a few moments before relized where he was. He was a jail cell on planet Vort. He looked across the hall and saw a Vortain glaring at with as much hatred as Red and Purple put together. Next to the Vortain's cell was a Meekrob. On the other side of the Vortain was some strange creature that looked like some upside-down floating cone that looked too stupid to know he was in prison. "Hey! The new jail guard is awake!" the floating cone exclaimed. Zim looked around. "What new guard?" he asked, still looking around. "you." The Vortain answered, bitterness poisoning his voice. "Me? Zim is not a guard." He corrected. "Zim? What kind of name is that!" the Vortain laughed. The floating cone joined in with the laughing, not knowing what the Vortain was laughing at. "Don't laugh at me! I am the mighty ZIM!" Zim yelled, trying to stand. But he only fell flat on his face. "Be quiet! Honestly, you Irkens are too full of yourselves." The Meekrob sighed. "Hey! All of you be quiet! No yelling! We are in lockdown because of new and dangerous prisoner just woke up." A guard spat, pointing at Zim as he said 'new and dangerous prisoner'. **

**The next day, Zim woke up because he felt a hash hit. "Ow!" he yelped. He looked up and saw several guards standing over him, but still outside the prison cell. Each one held a taser, a smoking metal stick, or a torch. Zim blinked at them as they parted and Red and Purple walked in. Red was holding a laser, which wasn't much of a surprise to Zim, and Purple held a taser. "Now Zim, I hope you like pain." Purple hissed. **_**Pain? Haven't I been hurt enough?**_** He thought. But then, to much of his surprise, Red lunged at him and shot him with the laser. Purple and the others joined in. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zim screamed with the pain. Each hit just got more and more violent. He wasn't sure how long he was being beaten. When they left, someone else walked in. someone he knew well. Zim looked up, warm and sticky blood dripping from a long and deep cut on the side of his head that went from his right antennae to his chin. From a cut above his eyes, blood dripped, making a long stream of it in-between his eyes. A puddle of blood formed below him as he looked in Ileen's purple eyes. "You betray me! I trusted you! I thought you said you would never do anything to hurt me or any Irken! But you killed him! You killed my best friends! You killed almost every Irken on Irk!" Ileen screamed at him.****"No! I didn't mean to! I never meant to hurt anyone! It was a mistake! I…it…no…please…" zim stammered tears falling faster now. "No! You're lying! I know you are! You never liked Spork! Or Miyuky! Or anyone but yourself! You're a selfish, uncaring, **_**DEFECTIVE!**_**" The girl screamed. "No…I didn't…I love you…please…forgive me….please…." Zim's voice trailed away and the shadow of the girl left. "No…" he whimpered his voice barley more then a whisper. "pain…the one who tells my life…hurt…..the love of pain…fear…their follower…lonely…born of fear and darkness…darkness…engulfing all the love…cold…so cold…freezing my heart…death…the final stage. And the happiest…the love I lost…along with all hope…the trust that died…with me…." He whispered to himself. He looked up again and saw the Vortain and floating cone looked at him, but not with hostility, but with confusion and concern. "Are you okay?" the Vortain asked when he saw Zim looking at him. "No, I never was, and im never going to be." Zim sighed. "Awww. Everyone's okay sometimes!" the floating cone whined, for once not looking happy or wearing some stupid smile on his face. "What did you do? Why did the Tallests beat you up like that? Who was that girl?" the Vortain asked. Before Zim could answer, the Meekrob spoke up. "Well, im guessing from his reaction to her screaming at him and him saying, 'No…I didn't…I love you…please…forgive me….please….', that she was his **_**girlfriend**_**. Am I right?" he asked. "Yes. She was. But now she probably wants me dead like the rest of Irk." Zim spat. "But what did you do to make Irk so mad at you?" the Vortain pressed, his fists wrapped around the cold bars of his cell, and face pressed up against it. "I don't really know. I guess it's because I was stupid enough to make some creature that killed Tallest Spork and Miyuki. And because im a defective." Zim answered saddly, slowly sitting up and wiping the blood off his face. "How are you a defective? You act like all the other Irkens! You're too full of yourself, you act like a jerk, you have that PAK thingy on your back, and you're a complete id…." The Vortain began, but they stopped. "I was naturally born and don't worry, I don't blame you for saying Irkens are jerks." Zim said, wincing as a fly landed on the cut above his eye. "Oh. Ok. By the way, im Lard Nar." **


	2. FRIENDSHIP

_**PAIN AND SUFFERING. IT SOMETIMES LEADS TO AN UNBREAKABLE FRIENDSHIP.**_

…_**..**_

**CHAPTER 2**

**FRIENDSHIP**

"**And this is Shloonktapooxis, and the Meekrob is Sher." Lard Nar continued. But then he seemed to notice how badly hurt Zim was. Not only on the outside, but Zim was hurt on the inside as well. He had been betrayed by his leaders and the one he loved. It weighed like a stone in his heart. "Man, you don't look so good. How hard did they hit you?" Lard Nar asked. "Hard enough. And with the metal sticks burning hot, not to mention the tasers, lasers, and torches." Zim answered weakly. "You know, if you don't sleep, you will bleed to death? Don't ask how I know that, because I read up on Irkens before I was brought here. Apparently, its only Irkens who can bleed to death if they don't sleep. Any other creature in the universe would want to stay awake and fix themselves. But Irkens are too lazy, so the PAK does all that for them." Sher said, matter-of-factly. "Not defectives. We are supposed to be checked by the healers if we're hurt or sick. The Tallests put most defectives in a different training field then the others…that is, the ones who were defective because of the tube most of us Irkens grow in. when we're naturally born, we are killed." Zim explained. "but you're still alive." Lard Nar pointed out. "only because im so defective it made the main computers explode. That's why I was put in here, and why they beat me with sticks." Zim blinked painfully. "oh. What're they going to do to you?" Lard Nar asked. (A/N: Lard Nar is younger now, then he was in Backseat Driver From Beyond the Stars and in my A LIFE OF LIES story). "once they fix the computers, they're probably going to kill me." Zim predicted. "well, I'm not gonna let that happen. I don't **_**like-like**_** you, but I don't think anyone should be rejected by their own kind!" Lard Nar vowed. **_**Brave words. But how can a few prisoners break out of this place? There are guards swarming everywhere, and it's run by Irkens. **_**"they let us out into the courtyard every other day. I have a few friends here who might help." Lard Nar continued. But Zim hardly heard him. he was dosing off. After Lard Nar was talking for about 5 minutes, Zim couldn't help but yawn hugely. "am I boring you?" Lard Nar asked. "no…just…tired…" Zim yawned again. "oh. Ok then. You should sleep. Tomorrow is when they let us out into the courtyard for a few hours, and if you're gonna help us think of somethin' then you should be well rested." Lard Nar blinked. Zim didn't say anything, but thankfully laid down and fell asleep. But it wasn't a very good sleep. There was no bed in his cell, and he had to sleep in the corner on hard, cold concrete. But he still refused to wake up. He was so tired…and was unable to stay awake…**

**he was awoken by a harsh hit on the head. "ow!" he grunted and looked up and saw one of the guards standing just outside his cell, and a small bowl of some yellow slop. "eat, you worthless life form." He spat then walked away. Lard Nar, Shloonktapooxis, and Sher all looked at him with sympathy. Zim rubbed his head and felt a long scar on his face. Then he remembered yesterday. His head was pounding and he felt terrible. "don't worry. Its doesn't taste as bad as it looks…" Lard Nar broke the heavy silence. Zim sniffed it and recoiled. "this smells worse then a new smeet's diaper!" he complained. "how would you know what it smells like?" Sher asked. "believe me, the Tallest made me clean each and every one the stupid smeets when I was in invader training. I've changed enough smeet diapers to know what they smell like." Zim sighed. "oh. That sucks." Lard Nar said. Zim dipped the tip of his gloved claw in the nasty looking food, and tasted it, only to spit it our again. "that's the most **_**disgusting **_** thing I've ever ate! And Tallests made me eat all sorts of messed up foods!" Zim whined. "if you don't eat it yourself, we're going to have to force feed you, because after breakfast, is your soon-to-be daily beating." One of the guards hissed. "there's absolutely NO WAY you're gonna make eat this disgusting slop of revolting doom!" Zim snapped, jumping up and pointing a sharp claw at the guard..**

**LARD NAR'S POINT OF VIEW:**

_**Wow. He's a brave little guy…no one has ever snapped at an Irken…let alone a guard….ever sense Operation Impending Doom!**_** "wow. I've never seen any one stupid enough to yell at an Irken…other then the Tallests, that is." Sher said, amazed. "well, he **_**is**_** an Irken. I don't find it really that surprising. I would yell at other Vortians if they hit **_**me**_** with sticks." Lard Nar replied. "don't forget the lasers, tasers, and torches!" Shloonktapooxis reminded Lard Nar. "ewww!" they all turned and saw Zim spitting out the yellow slop that was called food. Apparently the guard decided to force feed him. **_**poor guy. Being treated that badly by his own kind? That's just messed up. Are Irkens really that heartless?**_

…_**poor Zim. I mean being treated like that, its just messed up. Well, look out for the next chapter! **_


	3. PAIN

_**WOW, IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME SENSE I UPDATED THIS STORY! SORRY FOR HOW LONG IT TOOK! AND THE FACT THAT I DON'T POST MY STORIES IN ORDER! REALLY, IN ORDER IT'S THIS ONE, THEN 'THE ALMIGHTY TRUTH', 'A LIFE OF LIES', AND THEN 'THE RETURN OF A FORMER ALLY'! WOW….I NEEDS TO GET IN ORDER…. WELL, ANYWAY, FOR THOSE WHO DO NOT REMEMBER, WE LEFT OFF IN LARD NAR'S POINT OF VIEW, AND ZIM WAS BEING FORCE-FED BY ONE OF THE GAURDS. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**_

**CHAPTER 3**

**PAIN**

ZIM'S POV:

Once the guard left, Zim threw up what ever of the yellow slop that was shoved down his throat. But the guard left the bowl in his cell, and it was one of the few things here that was made of glass. Feeling anger rising up inside him, he picked the bowl up, and threw it at the metal bars in front of him.

It shattered into tiny pieces, and he saw Lard Nar shield away from the glass. Zim shook his head. _What made me act like that?_ He thought, putting his hand on his head. He shivered. It just got colder.

He crept over to the darkest corner and curled up into a tight ball. He was asleep within seconds.

After about 2 hours, which only felt like 2 minutes, Zim felt something hit his head. And it was burning hot!

"OW!" he yelped and tried to jump back. When he looked up, he saw Red and Purple glaring at him. but Zim didn't feel any fear toward the death stares they were giving him. he only felt more anger.

"what do you filthy creatures want? What did I ever do wrong?" he growled.

"filthy creatures? I hope you're not calling me and Purple filthy creatures. And you know why you're in here. You're a defective. A failure. A mistake. You should've never been born." Red spat. Zim flung himself at the bars of his cell, only to be zapped with a taser from Purple. This continued for hours; Zim growling and hissing threats and insults at the Tallest, and Zim getting hit with burning, metal sticks, stinging lasers, and worst of all, tasers.

After about 3 hours of being hit none stop, he finally gave up. There was no hope. They just kept hitting him harder and harder. Until he begged for mercy.

"ow…please….stop…" he pleaded.

"so, the unstoppable death machine cant take a few hits?" Purple sneered. Zim winced as he was zapped again.

"please….no more…I'll behave. I'll listen…hurt me no more?" h begged, dropping to his knees with exhaustion.

"No. you still have 2 more hours to go." Red snickered.

"My Tallests, there's been a request. The…the Control Brains wish to speak with you." A massager stammered, holding a clipboard.

Red growled a little.

"fine." he sighed. Then Red and Purple got up and left. But as soon as they left, Ileen's sister came in.

"Zim, I can't believe you!" she yelled the minute she got in front of his prison cell.

"Annie, I ne-"

"No, you will NOT call me that, you filthy defective! And Ileen hasn't left her room sense she came here!" Annie snapped at him before he could finish his sentence.

"fine. Anarie. I never meant to hurt anyone! Especially not you and Ileen! You know how I feel about your sister, and you should know by now that I didn't mean to hurt anyone! It was the Kishamarika! I couldn't control myself!" Zim cried, unable to hold back tears anymore. Anarie was one of his only friends, other then Ileen.

"no, Zim. It wasn't the Kishamarika! Someone has to make you mad for that stupid disease to kick in!" Anarie snapped.

"Anarie, you saw my eyes. You saw the shade of red they were. And you know that I have a rare case of it." Zim couldn't keep the whine out of his voice.

(A/N: ANARIE pronounced: Ana-re)

He just wanted it all to end. He didn't want to feel pain, he didn't want to beat up everyday, he just wanted to go back in time and stop himself from doing the stupid thing he did.

He saw Anarie relax a little.

"I know. I just wish Ileen saw that." She sighed, reaching in to try to rub Zim's shoulder. He shied away.

"No. just leave. Go away, and leave me alone. You don't know. And you never will. I wanna be left alone." Zim hissed, more aggressively then he wanted to. But Anarie seemed to understand, and she retreated her hand, and left without another word.


	4. THE YARD

**OK, ITS BEEN A LONG TIME AGAIN, AND THIS CHAPTER IS DEDACAITED TO 'INVADER ELZE'. FANS OF THIS STORY, FEEL THANKFUL TO HER! I WAS GOING TO WAIT UNTIL AFTER I FINISHED 'BAD DAY' BUT IM TAKING A QUICK BREAK FROM THAT STORY. **

**STORY TRAFIC: ONCE 'BAD DAY' IS FINISHED, I WILL FINSIH THE STORIES IN THIS ORDER:**

**BEFORE**

**IRKENIDIOUS**

**STOLEN**

**RED TELLS A STORY**

**RANDOM SONG STORY**

**KEEPER OF DEAD DREAMS**

**INVADER KITTY**

**WOULD YOU RATHER**

**THEN START 'CASE OF THE MURDER'….ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

**CHAPTER 4**

**THE YARD**

**LARD NAR'S POV:**

It was a few days after Zim arrived at the prison. Lard Nar had watched the poor, defective, Irken get beaten everyday, watched him cry, and be forced fed the nasty yellow slop. Even if Irkens ruined Lard Nar's life, he didn't think this Irken deserved what he was getting.

(A/N: Lard Nar dose not think of Zim in any romantic way)

one day, before the beating came to Zim, sense the tiny Irken was always in a sour mood after that, Lard Nar thought of a few questions for him.

"How old are you?" he asked Zim.

Zim looked up. "Thirteen. Why?"

"I was curious. Im 18. when did you get out of the academy? I thought smeets don't get out until they're 16." Lard Nar asked.

"Most do. But I destroied Devastis, and part of Irk. And I made a blob thingy that ate Miyuki and Spork….i should still be in the academy." Zim's voice was small.

_He's still a smeet….and he's in prison. That's sad…._ Lard Nar thought as he asked, "Did you have any friends?"

Zim shook his head. "Friends are forbidden on Irk…if we're caught with a friend, we're deactavated."

"You weren't deactavated. And the Tallests called you a defective? Why? And don't they deactivate defectives?" the questions streamed out of Lard Nar's mouth.

"Because I was naturally born. And they tried to deactivate me, but my PAK is so defected, it made the deactivating thingy explode." Zim replied saddly.

"But what about those girls who came here a few days ago?" Lard Nar questioned.

"They were born around the same time I was, and they're both naturally born. The first one who came here and yelled at me was Ileen, and the other one was her sister, Anie." Zim answered.

"Why'd they come here?" Lard Nar was curious.

"Well, Ileen I _really_ like, and I think she knows. But I killed her father, when I was rampaging over Irk, and then she brought me to the Tallests. But I still like her…." Zim's voice became quiet.

"Hmmm. What made you go on rampage?"

"A disease called Kishamarika…" Zim sighed.

LATER THAT DAY….

The gaurds walked into the hall Lard Nar, Shloonktapooxis, Zim, and Sher were. Three of them opened the cell doors the all but Zim's.

"What about Zim?" Lard Nar asked the guard as they led the prisoners into the yard.

"He's considered a very dangerous Irken, and by orders of the Tallests, he isn't aloud out of his prison cell at anytime." One of the three guards answered. It was a reasonable answer. if anyone made him mad, who knows what he would do.

Once they were out in the yard, Lard Nar lead his Sher and Shloonktapooxis into the middle where no one would ease drop on them.

"Okay, go around and tell any prisoner you know, that with the help of the new guy, Zim, we're all going to get out of here. But be quite! The guards cant know, because they'll tell the warden, and the warden will tell the Tallests!" Lard Nar ordered. The others nodded, and they all went in their own directions to pass on the word.

Lard Nar walked over to a prisoner named Spleenk.

"Hey, Spleenk! Come here!" Lard Nar called to the tall alien. Spleenk looked toward Lard Nar.

"Yes?" he asked as he came over to the Vortain.

"Listen, you've heard of the new guy, right? The Irken?" Lard Nar asked. Spleenk nodded. "Yeah, I also heard he destroied his whole home planet, caused a power out for half of Devastis, and killed Tallest Miyuki, and Spork."

"No, he didn't mean to do that. He's in the cell across from me, and believe me, he's not that dangerous. He's actually quite nice for an Irken. Though he still has that stupid Irken pride issue, he's a defective. And he _has_ to get out of this prison. The Tallests come everyday around this time and beat him up. If this continues for much longer, he'll be killed. He's weak as it is, and he's still only a smeet. Sher and Shloonktapooxis are telling a few prisoners they know, and we're all going to think of a plan to break him and everyone else out. Spread the word, but be quiet." Lard Nar whispered.

"Really? How old is he?" Spleenk asked.

"Only 13. and the poor guy that really old prison cell that doesn't have a toilet….i know Irkens don't have to go the bathroom much, but dude, that's just sad….and if he does have to go, it could….stream….into my cell! You know that yellow slop gives a lot of the prisoners the runs!" Lard Nar replied. (A/N: Lol! I don't have any idea how I thought of what Lard Nar said about the toilet thing, but it makes me laugh!)

"Alright, I'll pass it on." Spleenk promised quietly. By the end of the day (they were given the whole day to stay outside) this is what was going around, "the new guy across from Lard Nar is an Irken smeet who's a defective and is being constantly beat up by The Almighty Tallests! We're all going to think of a plan. And escape!"

**THERE YA GO! AND IT WAS INVADER ELZE WHO ENCOURGED ME TO UPDATE THIS BEFORE I FINISHED BAD DAY! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! THIS STORY WILL NO LONGER BE UPDATED UNTIL 'BAD DAY' IS COMPLETE!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWERS GET WAFFLES MADE BY GIR! (and I'll make sure they aren't filled with soap or peanuts)**


	5. FAY

**THIS STORY WILL BE UPDATED FASTER THEN WHEN IT FIRST CAME OUT! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THIS STORY, I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR THEM!**

**CHAPTER 5**

**FAY**

ZIM'S POV:

Zim was sore, didn't feel good, and was tired. Lard Nar and the others hadn't returned yet from the yard, and so, Zim was alone. In the time he was alone, he took a nap, ran his claws in a line on the stone floor, and stared at the ceiling in boredom. After a while of running his claws on the ground and making a long scar in the ground, he still didn't feel good. He curled up in his 'sleeping corner' and tried to fall asleep, but couldn't. he was afraid. (A/N: remember, he's still a smeet in this story!)

His Squeedly Spooch hurt and he only wanted to go back to the academy, and start over. Why wouldn't the Tallests give him a second chance? That's he wanted. A second chance to prove himself. They cant expect to much from a smeet! Sure, Zim was almost to the graduation stage of the academy, but he still had a few more physical tests to go through. And he knew this not one of them.

He heard someone walking through the halls, and when he looked up, he saw Tallest Red. Zim scrambled as deep into the corner as he could get. His antennae were flat against his head, and he was shivering. Red's expression was unreadable. He just stared at Zim, lost in thought. Red lifted his hand to place it on one if the bars, and the second his hand moved, Zim squeaked and tried to push himself closer against the wall. Red put his hand down. All the Tallest did was shake his head, and walk away without a word or a glance back.

Zim antennae pricked in curiosity. _Why didn't Red hit me with sticks? What was he thinking? Why had Red come here? Why did he stop at my cell? Why didn't he say anything?_ A million questions raced in Zim's mind. He heard more foot steps come from down the hall. He crawled slowly and cautiously from the corner and over to the bars of the cell to peek out. Lard Nar was walking through the halls with another Irken. One of the guards. Zim had never seen this Irken before. It was a female with purple eyes, but her antennae curled a different way then most Irken females.

"Get in. you caused a big commotion in the yard today, Lard Nar. There was no reason for you to start that fight." The female growled. But she didn't sound mean, but she was showing authority with her growl.

"Well, they had that coming. No one makes fun of Vortians when im around!" Lard Nar declared.

"Just get in your cell. And I'll try to sneak you guys some edible food later…im the night guard tonight, so I should be to." She added quietly. Lard Nar entered his cell and turned around just as the Irken closed the door.

"You are by far the nicest guard here, Fay." Lard Nar stated. (A/N: no, Lard Nar does not think of Fay in a romantic way! There will be no romance in this story!)

Fay was about to leave when she spotted Zim.

"Who are you?" she asked. Although her voice was gentle, her eyes were too much like Tallest Purple, and Zim backed up and tried to hide in the corner, fearing a beating.

"Well, im not going to hurt you…why is there blood on the floor of your cell….and cut and bruises on you?" she asked. Zim looked up, but didn't come any closer.

"Th…the Tallest hit me….and most of the guards did….f…for hours." Zim stammered quietly.

"You poor thing! Whats your name?" Fay asked.

"Z….Zim." Zim was still afraid of her. Looking into her eyes was like looking into the eyes of Purple.

"You don't have to be afraid of me. I wont hurt you. The only reason I work here is because there's no other jobs that don't involve killing someone." Fay said and she knelt down so she was closer to eye level. Before Zim could say anything, his Squeedly Spooch growled, showing how hungry he was, and giving away how sick he felt.

"You're hungry aren't you?" Fay mused. Zim nodded.

"I'll bring you some food tonight…not that yellow junk they feed you guys, but actual food that can be eaten." She promised. Zim nodded.

"FAY! Get away from that cell! That's one of out most dangerous prisoners!" a loud voice called.

"He's only a smeet! How can a smeet be dangerous!" Fay snapped.

"He destroied all of Irk! Single handedly!" the loud voice exclaimed, walking over to where Fay and Zim were. He had a bowl of that yellow slop. "Besides, its lunch time for him."

Fay cast one glance at Zim before turning around and walking down the hall. Her expression was sad.

FAY'S POV:

Though it didn't look like it, Fay was watching the guard with the bowl, Wes, as he force fed Zim. _That smeet shouldn't be in here. He's so small…._she thought as she watched him try to avoid the spoon. The sight was sad, and Fay wished she could do something.

Wes picked up a taser from his belt and tased the smeet.

"OW!" Zim's yelp was heard throughout the hallway. She watched in horror as Wes shoved the spoon in Zim's mouth, and when Zim spit it out, Wes just tased him again. This continued for a long time, until the bowl was empty, and Zim was left laying on the cold floor, crying.

_Irkens cant cry…its impossible. His PAK is a defect…._she thought saddly. Just as she was about to leave to go work on some papers, she heard a weird noise, and turned around to see Zim throwing up violently. Ignoring Wes, she pushed him out of the way, grabbed the keys off his belt, and opened Zim's cell.

"Shhhh…" she murmured, rubbing his back and sitting down next to him. finally, there was nothing left for him to spew, and Fay rubbed his head in a soothing way.

"I can't believe you, Wes! He's one of your own kind, and treat him as if he's a Blorch Rat!" Fay snapped at him.

"Hey, im only doing my job!" Wes defended himself.

"Your job isn't to hurt smeets!" Fay snapped.

"Well, the Tallests say he's thirteen! That's not much of smeet!" Wes growled.

"I used to think you were nice, and not one of those mean guards who harm the prisoners. Maybe if you let him a bed, like Lard Nar and the others, maybe he'd eat a little better! Or at least a blanket! It gets cold in here at night!" Fay hissed, looking up from Zim.

"What's it matter? Smeets have to learn to face any conditions if they're gonna survive." Wes pointed out.

"Look, Tallest Miyuki said, before she was eaten, that I was in charge of making sure anyone younger then 20 in this place is taken care of the right way, and the way that's healthy for them. it's my job to take care of them, and I say this is no condition for a thirteen-year-old smeet to be. Get him a blanket." Fay's voice was low and menacing. Wes only rolled his eyes, and walked away.

Though, he did come back with a blanket.

"Now, clean this mess up." Fay ordered, pointed to the puke that was on the floor.

"I told you the 'food' you guys feed everyone makes them sick! I want everyone younger then 20 to be fed food that's edible, and I want all them moved to this hall, and the one next to it if needed." Fay continued.

"Fine. but if the Tallests don't like it, remember, its your fault." Wes growled.

_All I have to do is Miyuki told me to take care of the one's under the age of 20, and I KNOW Red will except it….he got all drooly over her any way! And Purple just goes with what Red says most of the time._ Fay thought as she watched Wes clean up the floor. By the time she looked back down Zim, he was fast asleep.

**I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS LONGER! PLEASE REVIEW! AND I LIED IN THE OTHER CHAPTER….WITH THE ORDER OF THE STORIES THAT WILL BE CONTINUED….LOOK AT MY PROFILE FOR THE INFO ON THE STORIES…IT SHOULD BE UNDER THE 'DATEN'S 20 QUESTIONS' THINGY.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. NIGHT

**I CANT REALLY THINK OF IDEAS FOR THIS STORY…AND MY 'I' AND 'E' KEY ON THE KEYBOARD ARENT WORKING GOOD. SO FORGIVE ME IF IM MISSING ONE OF THOSE LETTERS…**

**CHAPTER 6**

**NIGHT**

ZIM'S POV:

Though Zim didn't feel much better from that afternoon, but he hadn't thrown up, and he was able to sleep. The guard known as Fay was nice….but it could just be a trick. What if she was going to turn around and betray Zim? But, she did say she would bring edible food…but she could've poisoned the food! Zim didn't know what to think of this Irken. But right now, that didn't matter. He had a blanket, and he was going to take a nap. For the first time sense he got here, good dreams swam around in his head, filling him with joy and blissfulness.

LARD NAR'S POV:

Lard Nar looked over to Zim. The small form was covered by a blanket. Zim had it wrapped around him as tightly as he could get it for crying out loud! the smeet would sigh occasionally in his sleep, was facing away from Lard Nar. Lard Nar was still tired and sore from the fight he got in, in the yard, so he followed the Irkens lead, and laid down to nap.

WES'S POV:

Wes sighed. he knew Fay was right. It was wrong to treat a smeet like that, but Wes had been in such a bad mood this week, he hadn't cared. He decided her would apologize to Zim later. Besides, he was going home for the night. Fay was respected by every prisoner, because she was nice enough to care about. Of course, the Tallests didn't know about Fay being nice to them. he smiled at the thought of her, and left. _My sister can handle it here._ He thought. (A/N: yes, Wes and Fay are brother and sister! They were born before the 'no breeding' law was made!)

SPLEENK'S POV:

Spleenk thought about what had happened in the yard today. _So Lardy wants to help the new guy get outta here? Hmmm…maybe I can get some info from this guy…._he looked down at the Irken who was guiding him back to his cell.

"Can you tell me about the new guy? The little Irken who was brought here?" Spleenk asked.

"How'd you find out about the new guy?" the guard challenged.

"Lard Nar told me that there was a new guy across the hall from his cell." Spleenk answered. it wasn't a lie, so even if they did a lie detector test, they wouldn't get anything outta him.

"Lard Nar's a trouble maker. Don't listen to him." the guard growled.

"How many fights has Lard Nar gotten into this week?" another guard walked up. But this one was different. It was the warden.

"So far, about thirty-five. Im telling ya, boss. That Vortain is becoming a little to bold. The Tallest said to keep all the prisoners alive." The guard bowed to the warden, who's name was Leo.

"That's a lot for one week, Jim. You sure your just talkin' 'bout Lard Nar?" Leo asked as he walked with Spleenk and Jim.

"Positive, Sir." Jim nodded.

"Warden Leo, is it wrong that I ask about the new guy across the hall from Lard Nar?" Spleenk asked, keeping his voice respectful.

"That depends, son. What'd ya wanna know?" Leo asked. He always call everyone 'son' and wasn't that mean to Spleenk, who was here for five long years already.

"I just wanna know why he or she is here, whats their name, and what race is he from?" Spleenk replied.

"He's full Irken, single-handily destroied Irk and half of Devastis. I think his name is Zim." Leo explained.

"Thank you Sir, for telling me." Spleenk really hated acting nice to this guy.

"Now, son. I told you what you wanted to know. now you tell me what I wanna know. you were in the yard at the time Lard Nar got in the most recent fight, correct?" Leo began. Spleenk nodded.

"What happened to make the Vortain snap like that?" Leo asked.

"Im not sure, Sir, but I heard rumors that whoever he attacked was making fun of Vortians. Everyone knows Lard Nar is a very proud Vortain." Spleenk replied. The warden only nodded, and walked off down the hall where Lard Nar was.

ZIM'S POV:

Zim turned over in his sleep, having a dream of back at the academy when he was first given the 'Top of the Class' award.

"Wake up." A gruff voice said outside his cell.

"Nnnnnm." He groaned, turning away from the sound.

"I said, _wake up!_" the voice said again. Zim turned back over and opened his eyes a little to see a semi-tall Irken with green eyes.

"Whaa…?" zim moaned before sitting up and rubbing his eyes which were still heavy with sleep.

"Im the warden, and I have to ask you a few questions." The green-eyed Irken growled. The blanket fell off Zim, and he shivered a little as he nodded for the warden to go on.

"How old are you?" he asked. Zim narrowed his eyes, some of his old spark coming back.

"Hold on. You just woke me up to ask me that? Do you have any idea how hard it is to sleep on this floor?" Zim snapped. The warden looked amused.

"How old are you?" he repeated. Zim only growled in response.

"You're a defiant one, aren't ya? Defiantly no mistaken that you're pure, full-blood, Irken." the warden chuckled. "Listen, I don't wanna be on your bad side. How 'bout this. if you answer my questions, I'll answer yours."

"Fine. im thirteen." Zim growled, still glaring. "Now whats your name?"

"Leo. What drove you to rampage over your home planet?" Leo made a mistake by asking that. Zim eyes flared a deep red, and his jumped up.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO DESTORY MY HOME PLANET, YOU JERK!" Zim yelled loudly. He woke up Lard Nar. Leo jumped backwards. He's seen this disease only once before, and it was in a Blorch Rat, which aren't as deadly as Irkens.

"Calm down! I didn't mean to make you mad!" Leo exclaimed. But instead of calming down, Zim lunged at the bars of his cell, trying to reach through them to attack the warden.

FAY'S POV:

Fay walked by the hall way Zim and Lard Nar were, when she heard someone yelp in pain. She glanced down the hall to see the warden clutching his eye, blood dripping from it, and a gloved hand reaching through the bars of one of the cells. She ran down to the wardens sides, and gasped when she saw how bad the wound was. looking up, she saw a small Irken in his cell, hissing with his eyes way darker then Tallest Red's.

Then she relized the small Irken was Zim. He had the Kishamarika disease, and that could be deadly. Guards rushed in, hearing the alarm go off for a lockdown. Every time a prisoner attacked someone, an alarm would go off. well, if it was a guard –or in this case, the warden- who was attacked. Apparently, Tallest Red was in the building at the time, and had showed up where Leo was bleeding, Zim was trying to rip everyone to shreds, and everyone else was trying to help the warden.

"Take the warden away from here, and clear the hall way. All the prisoners other then Zim are to moved away from here." Red ordered, remaining clam.

LEO'S POV:

Leo's eye was patched up, but it still stung terribly. _Man, that smeet has sharp claws!_ He thought. He looked up as the door opened. Tallest Red walked in.

"My Tallest! What brings you here?" Leo saluted.

"I was here before you were attacked, Leo. Tell me, what did you do to make Zim snap like that?" Red replied.

"I only asked why he rampaged over his home planet." Leo said, confused.

"You cant ask him things like that. I've watched him in the academy, and he shows more strength then the other smeets. But he also has Kishamarika. Zim was made from _my_ DNA, and I had the disease once. I don't have it anymore, but I did. And he got it from my DNA. But from being beat up all the time, he was almost always mad, so if anyone said something as simple as 'duh' he would snap. Don't ask him questions like that, and when his eyes get that dark red, get out of that hall way, and get anyone within his view out of that hall." Red explained.

Leo nodded.

"My Tallest, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here? At the prison?" Leo asked.

"Im here for my own reasons." Red answered simply, looking at a poster on the wall. Red sighed, and left without another word.

ZIM'S POV:

After 30 more minutes, Zim finally calmed down, and ended up collapsing. Having that much anger really took it's toll, and made him weak for a few hours.

….?

He woke up about 3 hours later, because of what sounded like some sort of music. He had a head-ache, and when he lifted his head, he felt dizzy. When his vision cleared, he saw Fay, Lard Nar, Shloonktapooxis, Sher, and a bunch of others partying in the hall outside his cell. There was a table with edible food a few feet away, and everyone was having fun. Well, almost everyone. Zim wasn't having any fun. His head hurt, and h was still worn out from the overpowering disease.

Lard Nar was the first to notice Zim was awake. He had been talking to a tall, dark green, alien.

"Oh, follow me." He said to the other alien as he walked over to Zim's cell.

"This is Zim. Zim, this is Spleenk." Lard Nar introduced.

"Hi." Spleenk waved.

"Hmm." Zim didn't really care much about this alien.

"I heard you attacked Leo. Good job!" Spleenk said. And he meant it.

"It's not a good thing. It's terrible." Zim growled.

"How? He's keeping us in cages, and feeding us slop!" Spleenk exclaimed.

"Maybe if I didn't have Kishamarika I wouldn't mind, but Leo is one of my old friend's, friend." Zim sighed.

"Aren't friends forbidden on Irk?" Spleenk asked.

"No one said I followed _all_ rules." Zim shrugged.

"Who were yer friends?" the voice made Zim and the others jump. Fay and Leo were right outside his cell.

"I thought we weren't aloud out of the cells when the warden is here…" Lard Nar whispered to Spleenk.

"Don't worry, boys. It's only when the Tallests are here that you aren't aloud out of your cells." Leo explained. He turned back toward Zim. "Who are your friends?"

"Ileen and Anarie." Zim replied.

"Ah, yes. Those two. Sweethearts they are." The warden laughed.

"Annie isn't that nice." Zim grumbled.

"Maybe she's not the nicest Irken, but she means well." Leo stated as he unlocked Zim's cell door. But before he opened it he warned, "Don't try to escape."

Once the door was open, Zim came out, though some of the other prisoners gave him drit looks because they heard of what he did. He ignored the glares and made his way to the edible food. Once he got there, with Lard Nar and Spleenk behind him, he saw….the nachos. Being the nacho loving Irken he was, he ignored the other snacks and munched on Nachos instead. Overall, the night wasn't to bad. He stayed with Lard Nar and Spleenk, and completely avoided the warden.

He would sleep good later, but he still had his beatings to go through tomorrow.

**IT TOOK A WHILE TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER….THIS IS A HARD STORY TO THINK OF IDAS FOR….IF YOU HAVE ANY, PLEASE TELL ME! AND NOTHING THAT INVOVLES DRAGONS COMING AND BURNING EVERYTHING TO THE GROUND!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. LARD NAR

**THIS CHAPTER IS MAINLY GOING TO FOCUS ON LARD NAR, SENSE HE'S ONE OF MY FAVORITE CHARATERS, AND YEAH. SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

**CHAPTER 7**

**LARD NAR**

LARD NAR'S POV:

He woke up the next day feeling more depressed then normal. Three years ago from today he was taken from his home and family to this forsaken place. On Vort, he was know as an adult from the age of 13. when he was 14, he found a mate, and was the proud father of two. But he was still pretty young adult. Vortians live a long time. Lard Nar sighed. both his kids, his mate, and his parents had been killed, and he was alone.

His normally full of energy, and ready to fight. What do you think his horns were for? decoration? He sat up and stared at the wall, lost in the memories of the past, and how nice his life had been before Impending Doom.

"Lard Nar! You're going into the yard today! The warden decided not to punish you for that fight yesterday." A voice grumbled outside his cell. When he looked up, it was the Stink, a hostile Irken who was a part-time prison guard. He was normally an Invader. The door was opened, and Lard Nar walked out, waiting for Stink to close the door and lead him to the yard. As they passed Zim's cell, Lard Nar peeked over. The Irken was sleeping in the corner, and frown on his face as he slept. He didn't think the Irken had a family. At least, not one that cared.

Stink roughly pushed Lard Nar into the yard, making the Vortain crash into the Blorch Rat he fought with yesterday.

"Watch it, you stupit Vortain!" the rat snapped.

"Watch who you're called stupit." Lard Nar growled.

"I think im callin' you stupit!" the rat hissed. (A/N: I know it's not 'stupit' but I felt like having them calling each other 'stupit' just for fun!) Lard Nar's eye twitched, and his horns twitched. (A/N: remember in 'Backseat Driver From Beyond The Stars when Lard Nar's horns sorta jerked forward and back? Or did I have a random dream when that happened?)

"Don't mess with m again, you mangy _RAT!_" Lard Nar's voice was low and menacing.

"Is that a threat?" the rat hissed.

"Well its not a complement." Lard Nar answered. the rat lunged at Lard Nar, who, despite his thin legs, dodged. He rammed into the rat's side with enough force to break bones. A few guards noticed the fight.

"Lard Nar is at it again! Get some back up!" one of the guards yelled. Within seconds Lard Nar and the Blorch rat were surrounded. The two didn't notice.

"Well? Are you going to attack, or sit there like some rock?" the rat sneered.

"Don't tempt me to attack." Lard Nar growled. The rat lunged at Lard Nar again, This time, Lard Nar stood his ground and head-butted the rat in his chest, knocking the breath out of him.

"I have horns for a reason. They're for fighting, and I'll use them just for that." Lard Nar growled. Fay pushed her way through the guards, and put her hand on Lard Nar's shoulder.

"Lets go." She sighed, trying to pull him away. He pushed her hand off, and shoved everyone out of his way and walked into the quietest part of the yard he could find. He felt stares following him the whole way, and through the corner of his eye, he saw one of the guards lead the rat away, and Fay make his way over to him.

"Whats wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." Lard Nar grumbled. Fay seemed to think for a while before she rlized what was really bothering Lard Nar.

"It's your family, isn't it?" she guessed. Lard Nar only pulled his knees to his chest and nodded.

"Ya know, you didn't see them all get killed. And tomorrow we have some more prisoners coming in from a prison on Meekrob. There could be a chance-" she was cut as Lard Nar turned to face her, the hostility on face making him almost unrecognizable.

"Leave me alone!" he shouted at her, making everyone turn his way and stare in shock. No one knew Lard Nar to snap like that. Not in the 3 years he's been here. Fay only backed away slowly and left. He turned his glare to everyone else, and they looked away.

After a few more minutes, a voice came over the intercom.

"Lard Nar, report to Warden Leo's office. Lard Nar to Warden Leo's office."

There were a few "oh, he's gonna get it now" and "That guy needs to calm down before he's never seen again." Lard Nar ignored them all as he made his way to the gates, where Stink met him. The Irken smirked as he lead Lard Nar through the halls and to Leo's office.

"Come in." Leo said. Lard Nar entered, while Stink stayed outside.

"Sit." Leo ordered. Lard Nar sighed, and sat. he's been here tons of times before, all for one reason: he did something he should've.

"I heard you've been shoving and pushing the guards, and snapped at Fay. And got into another fight. That's the thirty-sixth fight this week! Now, whats bugging you?" Leo asked.

"What's bugging me is that im stuck in a prison crawling with filthy Irkens." Lard Nar growled.

"I know you hate Irkens, but we're only doing what the Tallests tell us to." Leo sighed.

"They tell you to go kill someone's family!" Lard Nar snapped.

"Well, no. but-" Leo tried to defend his leaders but was cut off.

"It's because of your stupid leaders that my family was killed, that my kids were killed, that I have _NO ONE_ left!" Lard Nar yelled at Leo.

"Lard Nar, RELAX. You know Wes was part of the raid on Vort, and he said he didn't kill your whole family!" Leo growled, gaining control.

Lard Nar sat back down, still fuming.

"Do you want to stay in your cell today, instead of go into the yard?" Leo asked, a little gentler.

"Yes." Was all Lard Nar said to answer.

"Stink will lead you back to your cell then." Leo sighed. Lard Nar growled, and left. He hated Stink, and was always stuck with the little jerk. Once he got back to his cell, Zim was still sleeping, and it was quiet. He sat on the mattress that was in his cell, sense he wasn't tortured like Zim, and quickly fell asleep.

He was woken up at dinner.

"Lard Nar, dinner." Fay said, opening his cell and putting the yellow slop down.

"Im not hungry." Lard Nar growled.

"What do you mean, 'your not hungry'? you didn't eat anything all day!" Fay exclaimed.

"I mean, _im not hungry_." Lard Nar repeated.

"Tell me why."

"I don't want to."

"I didn't ask if you wanted to, im telling you to tell me." Fay snapped.

"Fine. I don't feel good." Lard Nar growled, still facing away from her.

"Don't feel good as in how?" Fay inquired.

"As in, I feel sick to my stomach." Lard Nar admitted. (A/N: yes, in this story, Vortians have stomachs, nothing fancy like Squeedly Spoochs or anything.)

"Do you want anything?" Fay sighed.

"I want to be left alone." He growled

"Fine." Fay sighed, then walked away.

He knew she'd be back. Fay never gave up on anything, so she would come back and talk him into doing something stupid that would only hurt him, even if she didn't mean to. And he was right. She came back, and threw something soft at him.

"What the…?" he had been facing the other way when she threw it. _A pillow? Wow. And I thought I was stupid. She threw a pillow at me! What the heck am I supposed to do with a pillow? _He thought. (A/N: lets say he forgets things when he's depressed, and being depressed makes him feel sick)

"What in the world am I supposed to do with a pillow?" he snapped at her. She rolled her eyes.

"You put your head on it when you sleep."

"I knew that. I was testing you!"

"Mmmm hmmm." With that, she turned and walked away.

Lard Nar poked the pillow. _Maybe it has a bomb in it that will go off if I put my head on it! _ He thought, alarmed. H threw it at the wall. Nothing happened. This continued for about 3 hours before Lard Nar decided it was safe to sleep on it.

FAY'S POV:

Sighing, Fay lead mother and her child through the halls and over to Lard Nar's cell. The two were Vortians, and Fay, being one of the few Irken's who care about others, wanted to know if these two were his long lost mate and on of his kids.

"Is he your mate?" Fay asked.

"You said his name was Lard Nar?" the adult female asked. Fay nodded.

"Does he wear a green-ish mask?" she asked.

"Yep. He wears the green-ish mask, his eyes are a yellow-ish color, he sits weird, and he gets into fights when someone makes fun of Vortians." Fay nodded, and pulled out a picture of Lard Nar sitting on the mattress, looking bored. "I got it when he wasn't paying attention."

"That's him…" the mothers eyes lit up with joy. She found her mate again. Fay opened the door and the kid, Tala, ran in and wrapped her arms around Lard Nar's sleeping form, while the mother, Sabelle, walked in slower. Fay locked the door behind them.

LARD NAR'S POV:

Lard Nar felt something squeezing him, and at first, he thought it was just the blanket he was given during his 9th month here. He shifted, trying to untangle himself. He couldn't. he opened his eyes to find his face no more then an inch away from a face he knew too well.

"T...Tala?" he managed to choke out the word.

"Daddy!" Tala exclaimed, hugged him tighter. He gently pushed her off, sat up, then pulled her closer and gave her a 'bear hug', unable to believe his daughter was here. He thought she was killed. _Maybe im dreaming….no, this is too real to be a dream. I can smell her, and I feel her._ He thought. Tears of joy flooded from his eyes.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." He whispered to her. He finally lt her go, and looked up to see another Vortain he knew well.

"Sabelle." H couldn't make his voice any higher then a whisper. She ran over to her, and hugged him, like a child does when their mom or dad get back from war. (A/N: yes, I know what that like. And not from movies, but I've actually experienced the fear of having your dad in another country across the world, and never knowing if you're going to see him again. But he came home, and now, he's staying home, and hopefully will never have to leave the country again! I don't like it when he's too far to drive to him….well, my mom does the driving but still!)

This was a reunion he didn't think he would ever live to see.

**IM SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATING! DON'T HURT ME! MY COMPUTER HAD 6 VIRIOUSES AND 39 THREATS! ITS FIXXED NOW, HOW I DON'T KNOW, BUT IT IS, SO I WILL B DOING MORE UPDATING AGAIN!**

**I HAVE TO GO BACK TO SKOOL ON MONDAY, BUT I'LL TRY TO KEEP UP WITH THE UPDATING!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. JUST A LITTLE BREAK

**AGAIN, NOT MUCH TO SAY, BUT IM REALLY RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS HERE! **

_**IF PEOPLE DON'T GIVE ME SOME IDEAS, OR I DON'T THINK OF ANY, THEN I WILL HAVE TO JUMP TO THE LAST CHAPTER!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM**

**CHAPTER 8**

**A SHORT BREAK**

**ZIM'S POV**

Zim sat in his cell, alone, and watched as Lard Nar played with his daughter, wishing he would have done that with his mom. But no. Zim never wanted to play with his mother when he was younger before he went to the academy. He never relized how nice his life had been, until he got to this terrible place. Now, he relized that every time he said 'this stinks!' or 'my life is nothing but crap!', that he really lived the good life. Now, his life is really nothing but crap.

He stayed in his dark corner, carving in the wall. He carved:

_Why must it be me?_

_Will I ever get a break? _

_Just a short break_

_Is all I ask_

_But that will never happen_

_Because I am hated_

_By every living soul_

_Breaks are not given_

_To jerks like me_

_Just a short break…._

_A break from the beatings_

_And the pain_

_And maybe…_

_A break from life._

"ZIM! Stop writing on the wall!" Leo's voice made him jump, and he spun around.

"S…sorry S…s…sir." he stammered.

"I received a call from Tallest Red this morning. He said he wants to come here and speak with you later, so when he gets here, you will be moved to room to speak with him alone." Leo informed.

Fear made Zim feel sick. He only nodded at Leo. Leo raised an eye at Zim, before walking off, leaving the terrified Irken to cower in his corner. Lard Nar noticed the fearful gleam in Zim's pink eyes, and stopped playing with his daughter.

"You okay?" he asked, walking over to the door of his cell and looking across the hall at Zim.

"I probably wont be by the end of the day." Zim whimpered at the thought of what Tallest Red would to do him. Red was the stronger of the Tallest.

"And why is that?" Lard Nar cocked his head.

"Leo told me that Tallest Red is coming to talk to me alone, and when he gets here I'll be brought into another room. Everyone on Irk knows im defective, and defectives are deactivated. And who knows what Red will do to me…" his voice trailed away.

"Ah, im sure it wont be that bad! The Tallests may be mean, but they're idiots too. Play mind tricks on Red if he tries to hurt you." Lard Nar tried to sooth him.

"But Red is the smarter of the two Tallests. I don't think mind tricks will work on him. and I'll get in even more trouble then im already in if I try to trick the Tallest." Zim pointed out.

"Well, you have a point there." Lard Nar nodded.

"He cant be that cruel, can he?" the adult female Vortain asked.

"You don't how bad it can get. Im hated, wanted dead by everyone. I bet one day, they're going to publicly deactivate me." Zim growled.

"Oh, by the way, this is Sabelle, and Tala." Lard Nar introduced what was left of his family. (A/N: alright, im getting pretty bored with this story, so if you guys want it to continue, I suggest you give me ideas!)

A FEW HOURS LATER…

"Tallest Red is here, Zim. Come on." Wes was getting annoyed; Zim was refusing to leave his cell.

"No!" he protested, clinging to the cell bars as Wes tried to pull him off. Lard Nar, Sabelle, and Tala were let into the yard, but Sher was still in, and looked amused at the sight in front of him.

"I said, _Tallest Red is here! _Now let go, and move it!" Wes snapped, yanking on Zim's short legs, and pulling his boots off on accident.

"HEY! Give those back!" Zim growled.

"If you want them, you have to talk with Tallest Red." Wes hissed.

"Then you can keep them." Zim really didn't want to see Red.

"ZIM! LET GO, AND GO SPEAK WITH TALLEST RED!" Leo's voice boomed around the hall, and made Zim jump a little, so his grip loosened, and in that time, Wes pulled him off and dragged him to the room Red was waiting in.

IN THE ROOM AFTER ZIM GETS THERE AND ALL THE OTHERS LEFT…

"Listen Zim. Being a Tallest, I care about the Empire. Truly, I do. But the Tallests aren't in full control. The control Branes are. They are the ones who order me and Purple to beat you the way we do. But, this week when they told us or duty's for the week, it said nothing about beating you, so you're going to get a break." Red told him.

zim only blinked, unable to believe that he was getting a break.

"But, the next time me and Purple come to beat you, I want you to look closely at me. What you see with surprise you, but I cant tell anyone, including you. You're very intelligent, Zim. I suspect you'll be able to figure out what im telling you today when we come again." Red continued. Again, Zim only nodded.

A WEEK LATER….

(A/N: im not going to say what happened during the week Zim got a break. Really, all he did was sleep, walk around his cell, and sleep some more. nothing exciding.)

a week has passed sense Zim and Red has that talk. They beginning his beating that day, when Zim remembered Red's exact words: _But, the next time me and Purple come to beat you, I want you to look closely at me. What you see with surprise you._

With one glance at Red, he relized, this was NOT Red. This was a clone.

***SIGH* AS YOU CAN TELL, IM GETTING BORED WITH THIS STORY. I CANT THINK OF ANY IDEAS, YET I KNOW WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN AT THE END. SO IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO SKIP TO THE END OF THE STORY, GIVE ME SOME IDEAS. **

**REALLY, IM GETTING UNVELEIVEABLY BORED WITH THIS. **

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	9. THE ESCAPE

**IM REALLY SORRY GUYS, BUT THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER IN THIS STORY…=( **

**I SIMPLY CANT THINK OF ANYTHING TO HAPPEN IN THIS STORY! I'VE READ THE SUGGESTIONS, BUT REALLY, I DON'T REALLY THINK THEY MATCH WHAT I WANT FROM THIS STORY….SORRY FOR ALL YOU WHO SUGGESTED THINGS. **

**AND INVADER ELZE, YOU WERE THE 3****RD**** PERSON TO REVIEW, AND YOU HAVE TOLD ME SERVAL TIMES IM YOUR FAVORITE AUTHOR, (TRULY I DON'T THINK IM THAT GOOD) BUT THANKS ANYWAY!**

**I WILL GIVE THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS AND LIST THEM IN THE END OF THIS CHAPTER….**

**CHAPTER 9**

**ESCAPE**

**ZIM'S POV:**

Zim sat quietly in his cell, waiting for the signal. A plan had been made for the escape, and to do so, Zim would have to take Leo captive. He waited for the Irken to walk past, checking everything was in order. Spleenk, Lard Nar, Tala, Sabelle, Sher, Shloonktapooxis, and everyone else were getting ready, and planning where they would go after they escaped. Everyone knew what would happen if they failed, and they were willing to take the risk, if it meant freedom.

"Here he comes!" Shloonktapooxis warned. _just on cue…._thought Zim as Leo walked past Zim's cell. He put on his smeet-act.

"L-Leo, can….can you…" Zim sniffled, and pretended to be crying. Leo came over.

"Can I what?" he asked.

"Give me the keys!" Zim growled as he flung his spider legs out and pinned Leo to the ground outside his cell.

"Fay!" Lard Nar called. The female guard came out, grabbed the keys from Leo's belt, and started to unlock Lard Nar's cell as other guards came running to help the warden.

"What is the meaning of this!" Leo snapped.

No one answered him.

"Come one step closer, and the warden gets it." Zim growled, moving one of his spider legs closer to Leo's neck. The guards skidded to a halt and Zim smirked. Lard Nar pinned Leo down, while Fay unlocked Zim's cell, and the small Irken climbed out, and put his Spider legs on Leo's neck, and picked him up using them. they ran through the halls, unlocking the others, and stopped when they reached the door. The gaurds didn't follow. They were checking to see how many prisoners escaped.

"Where are you all gonna go, once we leave Vort?" Sher asked.

"I don't know….I've never left Vort before…." Lard looked outside toward the Vort sunset.

"I wanna stay with Lardy!" Shloonktapooxis.

"Hey, Lard Nar, why don't you start a Resistance?" Spleenk suggested.

"Hey! That's a good idea! And I have a Vort warship hidden in the woods by my mom's house!" Lard Nar exclaimed.

"I thought I told you to get rid of that!" Sabelle snapped.

"Well, it's a good thing I didn't!" Lard Nar protested.

"Where you gonna go, Zimmy?" Shloonktapooxis asked.

"You can join the Resistance." Lard Nar offered.

Zim shook his head. "I want to get as far away from the Irken Empire as possible."

"You guys better hurry. The guards are coming." Fay warned.

"What about you?" Sher asked.

"I'll stay here. I was only helping get you guys out. I have to deal with the others." Fay answered.

"Good luck then. If you ever need any help, give us a call." Sabelle handed Fay a card with a number on it. Fay nodded, and took the warden from Zim.

"Good luck guys. Hopefully one day we'll see each other again." Fay waved to them as they ran out the doors and through the gate, just before it closed.

Zim dashed over to a Irken ship and yelled to the others, "Get in! I'll drop you guys off where ever it is you're escaping to! Wait, that sounded stupid!"

Everyone climbed into the Irken ship, though it was a tight squeeze. Zim was in the drivers seat, and put the ship into hypo-speed, and took off, dodging ever obstacle.

"If you're so young, and should still be the academy, how are you good at driving this thing?" Lard Nar asked from the passenger seat.

"Easy. Irkens are advanced, and I've had practice….and by that I mean, I used to sneak into the ship-storage, steal the keys, and drive these things. I crashed a lot." Zim answered.

"Oh okay." Lard Nar stated.

A FEW DAYS LATER….

Zim's ship still drifted through space, slowly leaving Irken territory. Shloonktapooxis, Sher, Sabelle, Tala, and Spleenk all joined Lard Nar's Resistance. Zim would miss them. although he hardly knew Spleenk, he knew it was Spleenk who thought of escape idea. It had been lonely ever sense he left Vort. He had passed the Massive from a few miles away, but he still saw them. after that, Zim made sure to stay as far away as he could.

But this particular day, Zim got bored and pulled out a bunch of robot parts, and began to put them together. It took about 5 hours, but Zim put together a full robot. He pulled some things out of his pocket, and put them in the robot's head, just to see if anything would happen. And something did. The robot's eyes lit up to a red, and jumped up and saluted.

"Gir, reporting for duty." The robot said.

"Gir? What's the 'G' stand for?" Zim asked. 'Gir's' eyes turned to a neon blue.

"I don't know. weeehehehe! Weeehehehe!" Gir began to bang on his head and jumped around happily. Zim couldn't help but laugh quietly at the small robot. Whenever he got to where he was going, he wouldn't be alone.

**HAPPY ENDING! YAY! NOW, FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO JUST READ THIS STORY, THE SEAQUEL IS 'A LIFE OF LIES' AND WAS ALREADY POSTED….AND AFTER THAT CAME 'RETURN OF THE FORMER ALLY' AND NOW 'CASE OF THE MURDER'. YEP.**

**NOW, TO GIVE THANKS TO MY AMAZING REVIEWERS!**

**A BIG THANKS GOES TO….**

**XxKimxX**

**alyssa**

**Invader Elze**

**Invader cat**

**Molly1002**

**emorocker**

**InvaderKT**

**WafflesofDoom43**

**DarkRatchet**

**Invader Zonia**

**AND FOR THOSE WHO GAVE SUGGESTIONS, IM SORRY I DIDN'T USE THEM, BUT I JUST COULDN'T THINK OF WAYS TO MAKE IT INTO A CHAPTER. BUT THANKS FOR THE SUGGESTIONS ANYWAY! **

**I THINK IM GOING TO TAKE A BREAK FROM STORIES WITH CHAPTERS, AND MAKE A FEW ONE-SHOTS…**


End file.
